Astral Proportions
by BloodLily16
Summary: Christina Carter, daughter of Friends of Humanity member Drake Carter, is a mutant. She runs away, joins the X-Men, and faces off against some of the worse villains the heroes have ever faced! Rating may change. I don't own Marvel!
1. Prologue

I ran, my tears mixing with the rain.

How could he do this? I thought he loved me, that he cared about me! But he killed my boyfriend, and now he was going to kill me too. My own father.

I looked down at my arms, glistening in the streetlight. They were some sort of crystal, quartz or diamond. I was a mutant.

My powers had manifested a few minutes ago, at any other time it would have been welcome, but in the midst of a Friends of Humanity mob was a bad place. Now I was running for my life.

I screamed as a bullet whizzed by my head, running faster. I ducked into an alley, climbing a chain-link fence, then dodging another bullet, running into an alley.

"Help!" I screamed, terrified. "They're going to kill me!" I barreled past a girl in a trench-coat with a African woman with white hair.

I ducked into an alley. Dead end. The term had never sounded more appropriate. I ran back out and froze as a man aimed his gun at me.

"Wind and water, save the child!" Shouted the woman, raising her arms as a wall of rain slammed against the 'friends'. I gasped. "Jubilee, get her to the X-Van!" She told the girl.

"Okay Storm!" She said, dragging me to a van.

"Storm?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "One of the X-Men." One of the X-Men.

"Cool." I said. Then I saw a man aiming a gun at us.

"OMIGOSH LOOK OUT!" I screamed, pushing Jubilee down. As the man fired I brought my hands up to my face, then everything went black.

**BloodLily16: Dun dun DUUUUUUUN! Please Review! :D**


	2. Gifted

I woke up in a hospital room. There was a man in a wheelchair talking with Storm and a short redneck dude.

"So we're going to accept her in, just like that?" Asked redneck. "For all we know she might be one of Magneto's Brotherhood mutants!"

"Well, Wolverine," said Storm, "I couldn't just leave her, could I?" The man in the wheelchair held up his hands. I recognized him as Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men.

"Wolverine, I can vouch for her. She doesn't work for Magneto. Ask her if you don't believe me." He pointed to me.

"Hi?" I said, embarrassed. Professor Xavier was a telepath. Stupid me had forgotten it.

"You're not stupid for forgetting that fact." He said. "You have a concussion. When the man shot the bullet at you, you put up your hands just in time to deflect it, but the force slammed your hand against you skull, knocking you out." I looked at him.

"Okay... Thanks?" He nodded. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, Storm will take you to the Kitchen, where you can get breakfast." He left with Wolverine and I followed Storm to the Kitchen. Thankfully I was still in my clothes and not in one of those gowns that show your butt out the back. As we entered the Kitchen I was hit in the face by something wet, cold, sticky, and smelling like peanuts.

"Why is there a peanut-butter ball in my face?" I asked.

"It's Bobby's fault!" Said one kid.

"Is not!" Said Bobby. He pointed to a brunette with white bangs. "Rogue did it!" She rolled her eyes.

"It ain't my fault Bobby, you know as well as I do." He blushed.

"Well, could I have some toast?" I asked. "And a napkin, I'll need a napkin too." I ate the toast and wiped off the peanut butter with the napkin.

"I take it I missed a food fight?" A boy with blue fur nodded.

"Ja. Ve vere discussing who did the best on the Blackbird simulator. Kitty told Bobby that he vas the vorst out of all of us, then Bobby told Kitty he was the best at everything, then Kitty decided to prove that he vould be annihilated in a food fight." Storm crossed her arms.

"Shadowcat!" A girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail blushed.

"Sorry Storm." Storm crossed her arms.

"Can I trust you to not do any other silly things?" There was a chorus of 'no's and 'not really's. Storm looked at me.

"You can, until they corrupt me." I said. Storm left and I felt everyone staring at me. I looked at them. It seemed like they were waiting for something.

"So," I said, "did I do something wrong?" One girl shook her head.

"Nah. It's just that we're wondering why you aren't freaking out."

"About being a mutant?" They nodded. "Well, some of my best friends were mutants, and I did most of my freaking out last night."

"But, like, why were the FoH creeps chasing you? You only manifested last night, right?" Asked Kitty. I was surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Cerebro." They answered.

"The Professor uses it to like, find new mutants." She explained. "It also sorta dates your powers." I assumed she meant 'dates' as in labels when.

"Okay, cool." I shrugged. "And, the FoH guys, well..." Images flashed through my head of Terry, beaten and bloody. Of my father, sicing the FoH troops on me after I manifested, of them kicking Terry's corpse aside. "Bad luck."

I grabbed another piece of toast and ran outside.

Shadowcat looked at Jean Grey. Jean looked back at her.

"She lost someone to the troops. They made her watch, then she manifested." A tawny-haired girl glared at her.

"Jean..." Jean looked at her.

"I didn't look on purpose, Sadie. It was right on top of her mind, impossible to miss." Sadie looked down at her feet.

"Well, I think that if she wanted that to be known, she'd have said something." Jean nodded.

"True, but like I said, I couldn't have missed it if I tried."

**BloodLily: I'm not sure if I like that ending, but, whatever.**

**mr. I hate znt nobles kill em: Spider-Man for sure, and possibly the Avengers. Do you have a nickname?**

**BloodLily: R&R!**


End file.
